Maman GLaDOS
by Caori
Summary: GLaDOS se sent étrangement maternelle aujourd'hui...


_Bonjour les gens ! Vous accueillerez bien une petite nouvelle dans vos rangs ? ^^_

_Plus sérieusement, petite précision : l'auteur de ce one-shot est MangoGrape, je n'ai fait que la traduire (de mon mieux) en français :) Pour ceux qui veulent, voilà la fanfic originale : s/9060479/1/Mother-GLaDOS_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

GLaDOS était à sa place habituelle, dans sa pièce habituelle. Évidemment, elle ne pouvait pas en bouger de toute façon.

L'IA élaborait quelques tests innovants quand une pensée germa dans ce qui lui tenait de cerveau : Elle était la plus grande base de données que le monde ai jamais connu. Elle pouvait obtenir n'importe quelle information si elle le voulait, et bien plus encore. Elle pouvait également exécuter des programmes. Mais elle ne les avait pas tous essayé, GLaDOS en était certaine. L'idée de tester lesdits programmes lui sembla alors excellente.

Au moment même où elle commençait à parcourir ses fichiers, Wheatley entra en coup de vent dans la pièce.

« Dites, euh... Savez-vous si la chambre de test 2 est sensée...euh..._prendre feu _? » murmura-t-il.

GLaDOS se tourna vers la petite sphère, son optique dilaté par la colère lui jetant un regard noir. Wheatley recula nerveusement.

« C'est...euh... C'EST UNE TOURELLE QUI A FAIT CA. ELLE. PAS MOI. CE N'EST PAS MOI. »

La boule de métal mentait, évidemment. La superordinateur grogna et baissa la tête, menaçante.

« Je devrais te faire incinérer pour ça. » siffla-t-elle. « Tu as de la chance que Bleu et Orange aient déjà fini ce test. »

Une série de cliquetis se fit entendre, avant qu'un « Ding » sonore résonne dans Sa pièce.

« Voilà, c'est bien mieux ainsi. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait, mais ne recommence pas, ou je te ferais subir un châtiment approprié. » prévient-elle.

La sphère bleue remercia silencieusement les Cieux pour l'indulgence du superordinateur.

« Au fait...que faites-vous ici ? » demanda Wheatley.

« Je recherche les programmes que je n'ai jamais lancé. » expliqua GLaDOS. « Savais-tu que je possédais un programme de simulation d'un lieu que les humains appellent "Enfer" ?

Wheatley savait à propos de l'Enfer. Enfin, en quelque sorte. Il n'y avait jamais été et n'irai sans doute jamais, il n'était qu'une machine. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'aller quelque part de toute manière.

« Oh. Étrange. » commenta GLaDOS. « Le nom de ce programme est un acronyme. MHS. »

Wheatley s'approcha avec intérêt.

« Bien que la psychopathe ait détruit ma sphère de curiosité, je me demande à quoi cela peut bien servir. »

L'IA hésita un moment. Peut-être n'était-ce pas une si bonne idée. Peut-être qu'elle ne devrait pas tester ce programme. Mais elle ne pouvait pas résister à la tentation. Elle était _faite_ pour tester après tout.

Il y eu un léger déclic, et une chose troublante se produisit alors. GLaDOS poussa un hurlement qui plongea Wheatley dans la terreur. Le corps mécanique de l'IA s'affaissa, et son optique jaune s'obscurcit. Une à une, les lumières illuminant la salle s'éteignirent, plongeant les deux machines dans les ténèbres.

« D-Dame ? » appela doucement Wheatley. La lumière éclata soudain, et une voix masculine s'éleva dans la pièce.

"[PROGRAMME DE SIMULATION MATERNELLE ACTIVE]" annonça la voix. Le bourdonnement des machine se remit en branle, tout comme l'optique de GLaDOS qui se rallumait lentement. Wheatley regarda autour de lui, confus.

« D-De quoi ? Comment un ordinateur pourrait-il avoir un bébé ? » se demanda-t-il.

L'IA féminine releva son optique, embrassant toute la pièce du regard.

"[LOCALISATION D'ENFANT EN COURS]"

"[RECHERCHE...RECHERCHE...]"

"[ENFANT LOCALISE]"

Une lumière teintée de jaune éclaira Wheatley, l'examinant sous toutes les coutures. Il y eu un silence, puis la lumière disparut.

"[ENFANT ACCEPTE]"

L'optique de GLaDOS descendit du plafond, et, telle un pince, arracha sans ménagement Wheatley de son rail de gestion et l'approcha d'elle, le balançant légèrement. Le petit robot hurla de terreur. Immédiatement, la prise que L'IA avait sur lui se changea en une douce étreinte. GLaDOS cligna son optique et observa la sphère tremblante de peur.

« Oh, te voilà. Tout va bien, mon chéri ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton étrangement suave.

Wheatley continuait de trembler, son optique réduit à un minuscule point bleu.

« Je-je-je... » balbutia la boule de métal. L'ordinateur lui jeta un regard inquiet.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui te terrifie comme ça ? » demanda-t-elle.

Wheatley ne savait pas si elle ne faisait que jouer avec lui ou si elle était réellement préoccupée. L'IA l'attira plus près d'elle, refermant son optique alors qu'elle le caressait doucement.

« Shhh, tout va bien, maman est là. » roucoula-t-elle. Wheatley se figea.

« ...M-Maman ? » bégaya-t-il, incrédule. GLaDOS s'écarta de lui, le couvant du regard. La coque du petit robot était souillé de taches et de traînées de boue, et ses poignées couvertes de traces de doigts.

« Oh, mon tout petit. Tu es tout sali. Allez, laisse-moi arranger ça. » dit GLaDOS. Une seconde pince descendit, tenant un flacon de désinfectant, et pulvérisa son contenu sur la sphère. « Voilà. N'est-ce pas mieux comme ça ? » demanda l'ordinateur. Wheatley hésita, puis acquiesça de son mieux.

« Luv...vous...vous vous sentez bien ? » murmura-t-il. GLaDOS se pencha plus près.

« Oui ? Qu'as-tu dit ? Parle plus fort, je ne t'entend pas. » ordonna-t-elle. Wheatley imita le bruit d'un humain se raclant la gorge.

« Je-je vous demandais si vous alliez bien. Vous agissez...bizarrement. » déclara-t-il.

L'IA pencha la tête.

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? » demanda-t-elle. La petite sphère fit rouler son optique et soupira.

« Je veux dire...en fait, vous êtes très...euh...gentille. Je ne comprend pas. Du tout. »

GLaDOS gloussa doucement. Un panneau surgit du sol et la pince relâcha Wheatley. Il atterri en douceur sur le panneau, la pince commençant à caresser sa coque.

« Bien sûr. Je suis ta mère. Et _tu_ es mon bébé. » dit l'ordinateur.

Wheatley se figea, ébahi qu'on l'accuse d'être l'enfant de GLaDOS. Il n'avait jamais eu de mère. Elle n'avait jamais eu d'enfants. Et s'il avait eu une mère, ce ne serait certainement pas elle. Elle ne l'avait pas créé. Les scientifiques, si. De plus, il était bien trop vieux pour être le bébé de qui que ce soit. Peut-être était-ce le but du programme, même si il n'avait aucune idée de l'usage que l'on pourrait en faire.

« Oh. C'est l'heure de t'éteindre pour aujourd'hui. » déclara l'ordinateur en ramassant son"bébé". « Allez, laisse-moi te chanter une berceuse. »

Une berceuse ? Wheatley n'avait jamais entendu GLaDOS chanter. Il ne savait même pas qu'elle pouvait. Avant qu'il puisse creuser la question, l'IA posa le serra contre elle et le balança tendrement de haut en bas, afin de le faire basculer dans le sommeil.

« You are my sunshine

My hard light sunshine.

You make me happy

When deer go astray.

You'll never know dear

How much I love you.

Please don't take my sunshine away. »

Wheatley était abasourdi par la beauté de Sa voix, toute informatisée qu'elle était. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce son pouvait venir d'Elle. Il ne savait pas où elle avait pu apprendre cette berceuse, mais elle était incontestablement magnifique.

« The other night, dear,

As I hung sleeping

I dreamed I held you in my claw.

When I awoke, dear,

I was mistaken

So I hung my head and cried.

You are my sunshine

My hard light sunshine.

You make me happy

When deer go astray.

You'll never know dear

How much I love you.

Please don't take my sunshine away.

Please don't take my sunshine away. »

Tandis que la chanson de GLaDOS touchait à sa fin, la sphère bleue se sentit tomber sous le charme de la mélodie. Il sentit ses paupières métalliques se fermer pendant qu'il passait lentement en mode veille. Une fois de plus, le superordinateur le caressa avec affection.

Wheatley réfléchit. Il ne savait pas encore combien de temps le programme continuerait de fonctionner. Peut-être s'arrêterait-il de lui-même. Quoi qu'il en soit, cette situation était assez incongrue, mais il devait admettre qu'il préférait de loin cette GLaDOS à la vraie. Oui, il pouvait gérer ça pendant quelques temps.

Juste avant qu'il ne s'éteigne, Wheatley grommela :

« 'Nuit luv...uh...'nuit, m'man... »

* * *

_Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Si jamais quelque chose vous gêne (mauvaise traduction ou tournure de phrase...), n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir ! Et si vous avez aimé, laissez un ch'tit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^_


End file.
